


Uśmiechnij się, Zorka

by Regalia92



Series: Zorka [1]
Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: :), Gen, głównie dialogi, inspiracja panią Stanisławą i jej uśmiechnij się, krótka forma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Uśmiech Zorki może zdziałać cuda.





	Uśmiechnij się, Zorka

\- Następny!

_Uśmiechnij się, Zorka,_ mówiła jego matka. _Zawsze jesteś taki ponury, no, uśmiechnij się_.

\- Nazwisko? 

\- Zoriya Antonow.

_Pamiętaj, uśmiech może zdziałać cuda._

\- Cel podróży?

\- Imigracja.

\- Imigracja, tak? 

\- Tak stoi w papierach.

_Masz taki piękny uśmiech._

\- W papierach macie napisane, że przekraczacie terytorium Aristoczki, a wasz cel to Impor.

\- Błąd w druku widocznie.

_Gdy się uśmiechasz, to wyglądasz zupełnie jak ojciec za młodu, te dołeczki._

\- Dostaniecie odmowę.

\- Panie Inspektorze! Proszę! Ja muszę się dostać do miasta! Bardzo proszę.

_A twój szczery, prawdziwy, niewymuszony uśmiech..._

\- Dziś Komisarz przybywa do naszego punktu kontrolnego. Zrozumcie, że nie mogę was dziś wpuścić...

_A ten uśmiech będzie powalał kobiety na kolana._

\- Ale jutro go nie ma.

_\- Ale mamo, dlaczego tylko kobiety?_

\- Czyli...

\- Jutro pójdzie ci lepiej. No, Zorka, uśmiechnij się. Dla mnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Nawet nie jesteście w stanie wyobrazić sobie, ile razy słyszałam "no, uśmiechnij się".... A. Polecam posłuchać panią Celińską i jej _Uśmiechnij się, jutro będzie lepiej._ Bosz, ten głos i radość....


End file.
